


Постель и завтрак

by k8Cathy



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Байка об особенностях гостиничного бизнеса в Лохду</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постель и завтрак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

Каждый в Лохду знал - если поссорился с женой из-за того, что слишком много выпил, или выпил столько, что дома лучше не появляться, а то жена прибьёт - тебе прямая дорога к Хэмишу. Надо только зайти в камеру полицейского участка, где тебя ждёт уютная койка. На ней и проспишься, а утром тебя разбудит ТВ Джон с кружкой горячего чая в руках, и, если жена будет всё ещё не в духе, можно пересидеть в камере пару часиков и посмотреть телевизор.

Время от времени, конечно, в камере были настоящие задержанные - обычно отец и сын Маккреи, влипшие в неприятности из-за очередной неудачной махинации. Хэмиш приводил их в камеру в воспитательных целях, они сидели для приличия несколько минут, а потом в глубоком раскаянии уходили домой - до следующего раза. И док Браун время от времени сажал себя под арест за курение травки - тут тебе и преступление, тут тебе и наказание, и чтоб зря времени не терять, всё сразу, да вдобавок в такой хорошей компании - вместе с Хэмишем.

Но в основном, конечно, каждый житель Лохду знал, где тебя пустят на постой, когда некуда деваться. Ситуация эта смутно беспокоила только одного человека - трактирщика Барни Мелдрума. Нет-нет, не подумайте, он не боялся конкуренции со стороны Хэмиша - те, кто и так не платил за койку в полицейском участке, тем более не стали бы платить за комнату в его гостинице. Но что, если бы кто-нибудь стал платить? Наличие по соседству почти благоустроенного и почти всегда свободного спального места не давало хозяйственному Барни покоя - ресурс зря пропадает.

Беспокойство перестало быть смутным, когда в Лохду приехал конгресс Ассоциации профессиональных зубных врачей, имеющих лицензию на работу в городе Париж-на-Сене, штат Теннесси, Соединённые штаты Америки. Все тринадцать парижских стоматологов, хорошенько заработав на кариесе, вызванном взрывом популярности конфет-липучек в местном супермаркете, решили на время удрать от своих жён и погулять в тёплой холостяцкой компании. На общем собрании было решено устроить гульбу в европейских горах - народ уже предвкушал Альпы, но после предварительных подсчётов оказалось, что липучки были не такими выгодными, чтобы обеспечить поездку в Швейцарию. Вот так они и оказались в Лохду. А что, даже лучше - местные жители говорят по-английски. Ну, почти.

Барни, понятное дело, страшно обрадовался и пообещал американцам номера, слегка забыв, что в его гостинице двенадцать мест, и один из дантистов никак не помещается. Свой арифметический просчёт Барни осознал только накануне их приезда, и всю ночь дрожал, что эти стоматологи, да ещё и ковбои, от злости сделают с его зубами и другими, более нежными, частями тела. Поэтому, когда стоматологи приехали, Барни, слегка помявшись, спросил, не хочет ли кто-нибудь из них переночевать в полицейском участке. "В полицейском участке? - хором переспросили американцы. - Конечно, хотим, такое захватывающее приключение! А можно, нас ещё и арестуют?" И с этого момента две недели подряд Хэмиш каждый вечер приходил в паб, надевал наручники на очередного гостя под шутки всей остальной компании и вёл к себе в участок. А в городе Париж-на-Сене с тех пор в каждом зубоврачебном кабинете висит фотография хозяина, сидящего на красной банке в обнимку с Хэмишем, Джоком или ТВ Джоном. Покладистость Хэмиша обошлась Барни недёшево - услышав, какую цену Барни заломил за аттракцион "ночь в камере", Хэмиш заявил, что раз он сам на деле проводит обслуживание, то забирает себе 80 процентов, а Барни остаётся 20 процентов за посредничество. Барни хотел было поспорить, но потом вспомнил, что к этим двадцати процентам прибавляются ещё и целые зубы, и смолчал.

С тех пор "ночь в камере" вошла в набор развлечений, предлагаемых постояльцам. Хэмиш только просил не приводить к нему кого-нибудь местного, особенно из Инвернесса - не дай бог до полицейского начальства дойдут слухи об их отхожем бизнесе. Однако гром грянул с другой стороны, когда в старого Макрори вселился бес, и он кинулся с топором крушить любимое кресло-качалку своей жены, крича, что мстит ей за все те годы, что она изводила его придирками. От уговоров Хэмиша Макрори только отмахнулся (топором, конечно), поэтому пришлось подкрасться сзади и успокоить старика по голове обломком того самого кресла. После чего Хэмиш погрузил бесчувственное тело в свой лендровер и повёз сажать под замок.

Тут-то и выяснилось, что ключа от камеры нигде нет. Проверив по второму кругу все ящики и крючки, Хэмиш снова сел за руль и поехал в гостиницу. Барни тоже не смог найти ключ, вместо этого он принялся бормотать, что кажется - кажется ему! - что ключ увёз с собой последний постоялец в хэмишевой камере, молодой француз - всем ведь известно, какие французы легкомысленные, да ещё и нечистые на руку...

Хэмишу некогда было выслушивать, как Барни разжигает межнациональную рознь - Макрори уже полчаса валялся в отключке и в любую минуту мог прийти в себя и продолжать оказывать сопротивление аресту - а он и без топора был вполне себе крепким мужчиной. Поэтому Хэмиш затащил его в ближайший номер, приковал наручниками к кровати и заявил Барни, что тот может не трудиться рассказывать, какой итальянец или швед увёз ключ от этого номера - правонарушитель всё равно останется здесь на весь срок заключения.

К чести Макрори, когда тот очнулся от ватки с нашатырным спиртом в руках дока Брауна, он вовсе не стал буянить. Наоборот, оценив весь комфорт своего заключения, он попросил Хэмиша держать себя под арестом как можно дольше, и ни в коем случае не давать жене право видеть заключённого. Вот только с наручниками было не очень удобно, и поэтому Хэмиш удлинил их метровой цепью, которую приварил к изножью кровати. Макрори ещё неделю торчал в номере, смотрел телевизор, читал журналы и время от времени дёргал ногой, чтобы послушать звяканье цепи. Это звяканье прекрасно доносилось через дверь, и Барни, слыша его, всякий раз клял себя, с чего ему вздумалось предлагать американцам переночевать в камере.

В конце концов Макрори вернулся домой и даже помирился с женой, а вот кандалы так и остались в гостиничном номере. На протесты Барни Хэмиш ответил, что потрудился на славу, приварив цепь к кровати, и ему жалко портить свою работу. Барни предчувствовал, что из-за кандалов у него начнутся проблемы с постояльцами, и как в воду глядел - пара молодожёнов, которая остановилась в злополучном номере, извела его требованиями выдать ключ от наручников, раз уж кровать оборудована таким романтичным приспособлением. В конце концов кандалы удалось как-то замаскировать, но Барни не переставал напоминать Хэмишу, что у него все комнаты как комнаты, а эта особенная.

И однажды Хэмиш таки внял намёкам и снова появился в гостинице со сварочным аппаратом. На глазах зелёного от злости трактирщика он приварил самодельные кандалы ко всем остальным кроватям. С тех пор они так и остались, и ключи от них Хэмиш аккуратно хранит в железной коробке в своём столе. А то! Никак ведь не угадаешь, когда в Лохду нагрянет конгресс воров-домушников.


End file.
